In many types of surgery, such as eye, vascular, plastic and neuro-surgery, accurate control of the depth of cut is of crucial importance. For example, in eye surgery, a cut only slightly deeper than intended can cause loss of eye fluid and the permanent loss of the sight of the eye. Certain types of surgery also require that a sequence of cuts be made to different depths, which depths must be accurately controlled.